Ministry Antics
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a top Prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger was a top Defence Attorney. They fight a lot. Oneshot. Was written as part of the DramioneLove Mini Fest Round 2 (2017).


**Title: Ministry Antics**  
 **Warnings (if any):** Explicit sex scene  
 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy is a top Prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger was a top Defence Attorney. They fight a lot.

Draco Malfoy was a top Prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione Granger was a preeminent Defence solicitor.

In practicing law, they equally held a reputation of being unbeatable.

When they argued cases against each other, however, it was always a close call as to who was going to win the case for they were considered evenly matched.

Hermione's strengths included her diligent research and fantastic memory, which allowed her to draw on said research at the crucial moment in the court room. Draco's strength was his charisma and ability to manipulate a witness on the stand to say what he wanted. Both were known for giving epic closing arguments.

The rivalry between the two was palpable, and the fighting didn't stop in the court room…

Nobody knew exactly how it started, but their fights around the halls of the Ministry had become as legendary as those within the courtroom.

Some speculated it all started when Draco cast a rather strong Cooling Charm over Hermione's cup of coffee, which resulted in her drink turning to ice and Hermione's mouth getting stuck on the mug right in the middle of a trial. Others speculated that it started when Hermione used wandless magic to tie Draco's shoe laces together, which caused him to trip in front of the entire Wizengamot.

No matter the real reason, the temptation to bait the other seemed irresistible to the both of them, and like moths to a flame, their impassioned arguments from the courtroom spilled out to the public domain, where the arguments became personal. Everyone who worked in the Ministry knew that when the two were facing off in court, the out of court antics would also be spectacular.  
The normally bustling halls of the Ministry would go silent in anticipation of what was to come.

It usually started with some snarky banter. One party would be gloating while the other would be nursing their wounded pride.

Hermione's favourite thing to do was to attack Draco's image. One time she transfigured his work clothes. One minute he was wearing a stylish and professional suit, and the next, a Muggle-inspired leopard print man-kini. He'd run into the lavatory like his life had depended on it, hands covering his naughty bits. Another time, she gave her rival co-worker a small pimple on the tip of his nose. To most people this would not be a big deal, but for Draco it was horrific.

Meanwhile, Draco's favourite thing to do was to make Hermione seem stupid to others. He'd once cast a spell over her that caused her to break out into song whenever she'd tried to talk. _She'd_ had no idea her words were coming out in song verse, and wondered why people were looking at her as if she'd gone mad. It wasn't until much later that one of her underlings finally pointed out the problem. Hermione had been mortified. Another time, Draco swapped Hermione's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with a version he'd personally altered to be full of fake news stories. As a result, Hermione (as he predicted) proceeded to make know-it-all conversation about the news stories she'd read about, making a complete fool of herself when she argued their legitimacy.

Sometimes their confrontations outside of the court room were more physical. This usually included a Stinging Hex, a Trip Jinx, and a Biting Jinx.

Needless to say, the sea of Ministry workers had learned to give both Draco and Hermione a wide birth as they walked through the halls, not wanting to be caught up in any potential cross fire.

Yes, everyone knew that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hated each other with a passion as assuredly as they'd known the sun would rise on the morrow….

~.~.~.~

Hermione had stayed late to tidy her office.

She had lost a case against Draco today, and that always caused her great vexation. Finishing up paperwork and filing would help to calm her inner demons.

She was just stretching to re-shelve a book when she heard the familiar heavy clip of a man's dress shoes approaching from behind.

On her tiptoes, Hermione slotted the book into its assigned place on the shelf, but did not turn around. Closing her eyes, she could sense _him_ standing close behind. The hairs on her arms and at the nape of her neck stood up at the feel of his warm body, so close, yet not touching. The light tickle of his breath ghosted against the shell of her ear as he bent his mouth to her. A shiver of anticipation travelled up her spine, and gooseflesh appeared on her skin.

Draco took that half a step closer so his body was now plastered against hers. His lips grazed the shell of her ear. "You argued well today," he said, punctuating each word with a light kiss. His mouth trailed more kisses along the column of her neck.

Tilting her head to the side to give him more access, she responded, "Not well enough."

"Not this time, anyway," he replied. She could feel the smirk stretching across his lips as he pressed them to her throat.

Hermione moaned and attempted to twist around to face him, but Draco leaned forward, pinning her between him and the bookshelf. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, and nibbled upon her ear.

"Hmmm. Nowhere, it seems," Hermione murmured in surrender.

Draco continued showing her neck some delicious attention while his fingers made a slow trail under her shirt, sliding along the sides of her ribcage and around to cup her breasts. First massaging, then pinching her nipples, he soon had Hermione gasping at the delightful cocktail of pleasure and pain he teased to life. She bucked, grinding her derriere against his prominent arousal as it pressed into the sway of her spine.

Now it was Draco's turn to groan and buck with growing need, and Hermione used the distraction to her advantage. She twisted in his grasp and quickly turned around so she was now facing him.

His silvery eyes were glazed with passion.

Soon after they'd started working together, Hermione had learned that there was indeed a fine line between love and hate when it came to her relationship with Draco. It was one she frequently enjoyed teasing, and thought he did as well.

Taking control of the situation, she lunged and kissed him thoroughly.

Her rival was not one to easily abdicate dominance, and so gave as good as he got. Their tongues battled for dominance, and their mouths hungrily devoured the other.

Hermione explored Draco's broad shoulders and muscular arms, and when that wasn't enough, she tore at his shirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying. Her hands slipped under and around the gaping fabric, grabbing the toned flesh beneath. He gasped in delight.

"I love it when you get all animal on me, Granger." Draco purred.

Rather than replying, she scratched her fingernails down his back, unapologetically marking him up.

That had clearly thrilled Draco to the point of unleashing _his_ inner beast too, and he followed her example. Grabbing the sides of her silk blouse, he yanked it hard and ripped it open.

Hermione leaned back and gave him a look that made it clear that she was unimpressed with his copycatting.

He simply smirked at her silent challenge and lowered his mouth to her breasts.

"Merlin," she hissed as he sucked each nipple through her sheer bra. "Don't you dare stop doing that. Ever."

A frenzy had taken them both over. Hermione couldn't stop touching her lover everywhere, hungrily running her fingers up and down Draco's body, even as he did the same to her. Before she could protest, he had her up in his arms and moved them across the room to her desk. Hermione arse hit the mahogany top with a thud and Draco's weight pushed her onto her back. He followed her over, hovering on top of her. The evidence of his steely arousal lay heavily against her thigh.

Draco hitched her skirt over her hips, and moved her G-string to the side. He slid his index finger deep into her slick core.

"You're always so wet for me," he said, gloating in triumph.

Hermione reached down and caressed the bulge in his trousers. "And you get hard just thinking about me like this," she smugly replied.

He just grinned in response, and then used his thumb to caress little circles over her clit. At the same time he made a come hither motion with his finger inside her, hitting her body just right, making it tremble. Her inner walls clenched around him, coaxing him deeper into her.

"Now," she ordered him.

"Now…what?" he teased.

Having little patience for his snake games tonight, Hermione reached out and swiftly unbuckled his trousers, freeing his cock at last. The silky skin was a stark contract to the iron-hard muscle underneath. She gave his long, thick shaft a firm series of stokes, just how she knew he liked it.

Pushing him to the edge of his patience, she gasped as he suddenly removed his fingers from her and instead, spreading her wide, plunged hard and deep into her. His width and length pushed inside her. Draco started rocking his hips back and forth with strong, yet slow motion.

She relished in the feeling of him buried to the hilt. No one gave her the same pleasure as he did.

"This what you wanted?" he asked, pounding into her and propelling her a little more up the desk with each thrust.  
Hermione moaned, unable to speak. It was good. _So good!_

Their sex was as passionate and rough as their relationship. Clasping her hips in a tight hold, Draco's thrusts increased in pace and strength as he grew determined to conquer her.

He grunted; she groaned. He toyed with her nipples; she wrapped her legs around his hips in a vice like grip. He changed the angle; she squeezed her inner muscles around him.

Dizzy from the pleasure, Hermione's world spun out of control as her orgasm crept up on her. She clawed his arms as her spine bowed, as he dragged screams of pleasure from her throat. Draco drilled into her two, three more times, and then he sheathed himself balls deep, threw his head back, and roared with her. His whole frame shook as spurt after spurt of his cum shot deep within.

When it was done, he collapsed onto her, and they lay there for long moments, panting, enjoying the post-coital bliss.  
Draco was the first to move, as usual, as if he was flustered by how easily she made him lose control. He pulled out of her and quickly redressed.

Not wanting to appear vanquished by her lover-foe, Hermione got her elbows under her and sat up on the desk. She wrapped her ruined blouse across her shoulders before adjusting her skirt.

"See you next trial, Granger," Draco said with a smirk as he headed for the door. "Can't wait to…trounce you, again." He swaggered out of the room.

Little did he know that as he walked out of the room, Hermione cast a wandless, non-verbal spell which would render him mute for the next twenty-four hours.

"We'll see about that," Hermione replied with a sly smile on her face, feeling as if she'd gotten the last laugh today.

When she tried to move off the desk, however, she found she was unable to do so. Draco, it seemed, had cast a Sticking Charm on her bum.

Ooh, he was _so_ going to pay for this, the vexing, sexy bastard!


End file.
